


𝐒𝐮𝐧𝐧𝐲, 𝐦𝐲 𝐬𝐮𝐧𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐞 (𝐬.𝐣𝐧)

by ethaeriyeol



Series: A December to Remember [13]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Children, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Single Dad Suh Youngho | Johnny, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol
Summary: - a gift of quality time; Johnny skips work for today to spend some time with his little sunshine.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Series: A December to Remember [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052915
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	𝐒𝐮𝐧𝐧𝐲, 𝐦𝐲 𝐬𝐮𝐧𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐞 (𝐬.𝐣𝐧)

“Johnny, wake up. You’re late for work,” Auntie Kim is startled to see Johnny still sleeping in his room on a Monday morning. Every time she comes by at his apartment, he is already off to work but not today.

“Auntie, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you last night. I’m not going to work today,” Johnny wakes up to Auntie’s voice.

“Why? Perhaps are you sick? Do you need anything? I can take care of Sunny for you,” she offers.

“No Auntie I’m not sick, I took a day off. I want to spend some time with Sunny today. Thanks, Auntie but I’ve got everything handled for today,” Johnny says before Auntie Kim leaves. He proceeds to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. Checking on the room next to his, he sees a small figure still deep asleep on her bed.

“Good morning sweetheart! Breakfast is ready,” Johnny greets the little one as she steps out of her room. Still half asleep, she rubs one of her eyes to get a clearer vision of the sight of his father at the dining table. Johnny scoots down and hugs his daughter softly, giving her a little peck on her forehead before setting her up on her chair.

“Aren’t you late for work Daddy?” Sunny worriedly asks his father as they eat their breakfast.

“Daddy is not coming to work today because I want to go out with you. It’s gonna be fun!” Johnny replies to his daughter with excitement. Sunny’s hazel orbs, which is like her father’s eyes, start to sparkle hearing his response. To her excitement, she finishes her food fast and takes a bath right after. Johnny could not contain his daughter’s cuteness as he chuckles to see her being bubbly that morning.

“Daddy, I could do it on my own now. I’m a big girl already,” Sunny tells her dad as Johnny helps her with her clothes and ties her shoes.

“I know sweetheart, and I’m proud of you. But Daddy wants to keep taking care of you,” he insists as he combs her hair.

Later that day, Johnny and Sunny went to the park for a walk. Sunny loves seeing tall trees and visits the stray rabbits, Johnny thinks she could be a great veterinarian someday. Then they went to the bookstore, as per Sunny’s request, to fetch some new books because she loves reading. Their bonding that day seems different than what Johnny expects it to be. Kids around Sunny’s age commonly loves going to the mall or amusement parks to buy toys and play, but Sunny wants other than those which Johnny finds amusing.

“You ready sweetheart?” Johnny asks his daughter as he takes her small hand to his. Walking in that familiar place to pay a visit. Johnny scoots down to light a candle as Sunny puts the flowers beside it.

“Hi, mommy! Daddy and I had fun today, don’t worry about us alright? We love you,” Sunny tells her late mother as she sits on Johnny’s lap. Johnny looks at her niche, with a light smile on his face. It’s been seven years since left, died after giving birth to Sunny. Johnny could still remember the time when Sunny was still an infant. Tender, beautiful, and small that he could still carry her in his arms. Now that Sunny has grown so much, he cannot help but wonder how fast time flies. He used to juggle work and raising her at the same time, making sure she will grow with so much love even just on his own. Thanks to Auntie Kim’s help, Sunny sure is growing into a kind and loving girl just like how Johnny wished for her to be.

“Hey, sorry it took us a while to visit. Sunny and I are doing great, your daughter’s a beautiful person like you. We miss you every day, I miss you,” Johnny says. After saying their prayers, they head to Sunny’s favorite restaurant to have dinner. Sunny gives a card to Johnny after eating, opening it he sees a drawing of him and Sunny in a beautiful park with small rabbits around.

“Oooh, is this a card for Daddy? What’s this for sweetheart?” he asks. Sunny smiles at seeing her father’s reaction.

“It’s my gift for you Daddy,” she giggles.

“Aww, a gift? But it’s not my birthday yet sweetie,” he replies.

“I know Daddy, I just want to thank you for everything that you do for me. For taking care of me on your own,” she says with a little smile on her face.

“Thanks, sweetheart, you know how much I love you right? I’ll do anything for you,” Johnny could see Sunny’s resemblance to his late wife, it makes his heart hurts more because he misses her so much. Johnny tries not to tear up and smiles at his daughter as he gently rubs his finger to her cheeks.

“I know Daddy, Miss Pretty told me that you’re a great Dad and she thinks you’re cool too,” Sunny says, making Johnny wonder who she is referring to.

“Wait, who’s Miss Pretty?”

“Miss Pretty, she lives next to our apartment. She’s a friend of Auntie Kim and she is nice and pretty. You should meet her as well,”


End file.
